


Welcome Home!

by Midori__99



Series: Random Requested ChanSoo Drabbles Collection [4]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: ChanSoo have a kid, Comfort, Drabble, Family Fluff, Fluff, Husbands, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:28:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26719042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midori__99/pseuds/Midori__99
Summary: Written for @pcyfdks on TwitterChanyeol comes back home from a long road journey. His husband and son are there to welcome him.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Park Chanyeol
Series: Random Requested ChanSoo Drabbles Collection [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1939951
Comments: 8
Kudos: 46





	Welcome Home!

**Author's Note:**

> Fourth Chansoo drabble

It wasn’t late enough for the streets to be blanketed by the almost eerie silence that marked the slow ceasing of all activities. Yet it was definitely late enough that the crickets were loud, shadows cast by the streetlights only saw tiny insects as companions and Chanyeol felt absolutely drained enough that he dreamt of nothing but crashing into a soft bed and closing his eyes for a much craved rest.

However sleep still had to wait because there was still thirty minutes left before he could finally conclude his god-awful road journey that had stretched on for….he didn’t even have a count of how many annoying hours anymore. Stifling a yawn, Chanyeol forced himself awake and drove on to the muted background music provided by the radio.

It was a huge relief when a familiar white gate and a quaint beloved little house beyond it soon came into view. Finally letting out a long held back sigh of relief, Chanyeol stirred his car in through the garage and then thankfully stepped out on welcome ground. Stretching once and wincing on hearing the way his bones popped, he then walked to the door still thinking eagerly about a soft warm bed.

On opening the door, he hadn’t expected an unpredictable yet familiar little shape throw itself on his legs and hug tight. Surprise and overwhelming fondness bubbled up in his chest when a childish voice called out a delighted, “Appa!”

“Oh? What’s this?” Chanyeol chuckled even as he picked up his son in his arms and hugged him in return. “Kyung Yeol-ah, you haven’t slept yet?”

“He insisted on staying up to welcome you,” another familiar and deep voice called out just then and Chanyeol was awash with an instant sense of relief and safety when he saw his smiling husband walk up to him. “The journey took quite a while, huh?”

“Yeah, traffic was really bad today,” Chanyeol groaned and put Kyung Yeol down to take off his shoes and coat. “I was stuck in a stupid jam for so long that I nearly cried.”

“Poor you,” Kyungsoo chuckled even as he took the coat from Chanyeol’s hand and began leading the way inside. “I’ll ready a bath for you and heat up dinner.”

Chanyeol couldn’t help but grin like a fool, feeling so extremely lucky to be able to come back home to a loving husband and a son. They comforted him way more than a soft bed did. It was while he was contemplating in his giddiness that Kyungsoo paused with a barely audible “oh right” and then turned back around to face his husband. He stepped up, leaned in and kissed Chanyeol softly on the lips.

“Welcome home, husband,” Kyungsoo said, lips curving into a loving smile.

Chanyeol was a very lucky man indeed.

_~End~_

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! Kudos and comments are much appreciated<3


End file.
